gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart"
The XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" is a mobile suit which appears in the manga Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart and Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 was destroyed in battle with Crux Dogatie, and the conclusion of the first conflict with the Jupiter Empire, the XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai is given to Tobia Arronax by Kincade Nau when he decided to retire. It was subsequently modified into the X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" (as it now featured a skull & crossbones on its chest much like the X-3). Its new weapon is the "Peacock Smasher", a beam crossbow-shaped weapon with 9 mounted beam guns. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors, and are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Mega Machine Cannon :The Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai is equipped with a pair of mega machine cannons in its chest and they are stronger than vulcan guns. ;*Beam Saber :Beam sabers are close combat weapons that emit a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through any physical armor not treated to resist it. The Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" is equipped with two beam sabers stored in shoulder racks. They also serve as the beam guns for the core fighter. ;*Heat Dagger :An alternative close combat weapon, the heat dagger is unlike most heat weapons as its blade is heated using leftover heat from the leg's thrusters. The heated blade can melt the enemies armor on contact. The heat daggers are stored in the legs, one in each calf. Normally, it is handheld when in use, but it can also slide out of the sole as a surprise attack. ;*Scissor Anchor :The Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai is equipped with a scissor anchor stored on the front right skirt armor. This anchor is attached to the Gundam by long chains and uses a scissor claw to grip objects. While this is not an offensive weapon per-say, it provides several uses in combat. It can be used to grip the limb of an enemy machine to ensnare it, or to reel it in closer to the Crossbone Gundam for melee combat. It can also be used to turn ensnared mobile suits into bludgeoning weapons by pulling on the chain. The scissor anchor can also be used to stabilize the Gundam's footing in case of emergencies, such as when fighting the wind force of an explosion. ;*Beam Shield/Beam Marker :Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. The beam shield generators of the Crossbone Gundams are mounted on the forearm, and can take advantage of beam energy malleability, forming four short beam blades at the corners of the beam shield generator that meet at the center, which gives the brand marker as a whole a pyramidal shape. The brand marker slides over the fist of the mobile suit and is used as a punching weapon. When used, the the brand marker leaves an X-shaped hole, if the target area isn't completely destroyed. ;*Beam Zanber :The beam zanber is a high power beam saber. The hilt of the beam zanber is modeled after that of a traditional pirate cutlass, as does the beam blade when it is formed, and is stored on the left side armor when not in use. The power of the beam zanber is significantly higher than that of ordinary beam sabers, such that it is easy for the Crossbone Gundam to overpower an enemy in melee combat or even "cut" through the beam of an ordinary beam saber. Behind the guard of the beam zanber is a gun handle that is used in the zanbuster configuration. ;*Buster Gun :The buster gun is a ranged weapon of the Crossbone Gundam. This beam pistol is modeled after a flintlock pistol and is typically used with only one of the mobile suit's hands, leaving the second hand free to use a melee weapon. Stored on the right side armor when not in use, the buster gun can combine with the beam zanber to form the zanbuster. :;*Zanbuster ::A beam rifle formed from the combination of the beam zanber and the buster gun, the beam it fires is stronger than those of the buster gun. In this configuration, the butt of the buster gun is connected to the beam emitter of the beam zanber. When a grenade is attached to the Zanbuster's emitter, it can also function as a single shot grenade launcher ::;*Rifle Grenade :::The rifle grenade is a high yield explosive that can be attached to the beam emitter of the zanbuster. ::;*Atomic Shell :::An alternative weapon that can be fitted to the beam emitter of the zanbuster, it is fired in the same manner as the rifle grenade. ;*Screw Whip :A handheld whip-like weapon with a sharp crown-like tip that can rotate rapidly like a drill to increase its penetration power, it is stored in the rear skirt armor. ;*Peacock Smasher :This crossbow-like weapon mounts nine separate beam guns which can be fired in any arrangement, but simultaneous use drains its energy and requires the replacement of the barrel parts. Special Equipment & Features ;*Special Weapons Targeting Sensor ;*Bio-Computer ;*Anti-Beam Coating Cloak ;*Heat Radiation Face Open History In UC 0136, the remnants of the Jupiter Empire re-emerges, lead by the Newtype Callisto's Light, a relative of Dogatie. During a battle with the advanced mobile suit Cornigs, the Skull Heart is badly damaged. Left with few resources, Crossbone Vanguard engineer Umon Samon repairs the Skull Heart using leftover parts from the X-3, resulting in the XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 "Patchwork". Gallery Xm-x1-skull-patchwork.jpg|Lineart & Profile XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai Info.png XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai Front Manga.png|Manga Version Peacock-smasher.gif|Peacock Smasher Super Robot Wars V Crossbone Gundam.png|As seen on Super Robot Wars V Skullheartgirl.jpg|Crossbone Gundam Skull Heart MS Girl by yo Gunpla HGUC_Crossbone_Gundam_X-1_Custom_II.jpg|1/144 HGUC XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X1 Custom II (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art Action Figures GFF_0031_CrossboneX3_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0031 "XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 / XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai" figure set (2006): package front view GFF_0031_CrossboneX3_box-back.jpg|GFF #0031 "XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 / XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai" figure set (2006): package rear view GFF_0031_CrossboneX3-CrossboneX1KaiKai_p01_Sample.jpg|GFF #0031 "Crossbone Gundam X-3" figure: product sample (left) with parts convertible to "Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai" figure (right) RobotDamashii_xm-x1-KaiOptionPartsSet_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai Option Parts Set" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2014): package front view. Notes and Trivia References External links *XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart"on MAHQ.net